I Hate You But I Miss You
by luvninosama
Summary: Raito feels jealosy consume him and leave L behind. One-shot


JUDUL: I Hate You But I Miss You

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/comfort/ romance

Pairing: LxRaito

Summary: Raito feels jealosy consume him and leave L behind

Disclaimer: Death note is not mine thank you T^T

Warning! This fic may contain BL theme and OOCness. So, don't like don't read. If you don't like BL or yaoi please just go and don't give me flame, I appreciate that if you do m(_ _)m.

So without further ado please enjoy :D

**I Hate You But I Miss You**

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat karamel yang sedang duduk di sebuah kafe melayangkan pandangannya ke toko kue di seberang jalan. Pemuda tersebut duduk tenang, setenang yang bisa dilakukannya disaat perasaannya sedang tidak menentu seperti sekarang.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya yang dia muncul tiba juga, keluar dari toko kue yang sedari tadi diamatinya adalah seorang pria berambut hitam berantakan dengan postur tubuh sedikit membungkuk. Pemuda berambut coklat tadi duduk tak bergerak di tempatnya, dia berharap pria tadi keluar sendirian. Tapi sayangnya, harapannya hanya tinggal harapan karena segera setelah pria berambut hitam tadi keluar seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang mengikutinya. Mungkin saja itu pelanggan lain yang keluar bersamaan dengan pria yang sedang diawasinya, pikir pemuda berambut coklat. Namun kemungkinan itu segera tertolak karena keduanya berjalan beriringan dan mengobrol dengan akrab. Sesekali wanita tadi tertawa mendengar komentar pria eksentrik di sebelahnya dan tidak jarang pula pria berambut hitam tersenyum mendengar cerita wanita yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Hati pemuda berambut coklat karamel ,yang masih duduk di dalam cafe dengan tiga cangkir kopi kosong di depannya, mencelos melihat pemandangan itu. Karena dia tahu yakin kalau dia tidak pernah melihat pria tersebut tersenyum lembut seperti itu padanya. Geraman yang hampir tidak terdengar keluar dari mulutnya dan tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

'Tega benar kau L!' teriaknya dalam hati.

**=Flasback start=**

Kalau dipikir kembali semua kejadian ini dimulai seminggu yang lalu ketika Watari jatuh sakit sehingga tidak ada yang menyiapkan _cake_ untuk L.

Saat itu Raito sedang sibuk belajar, membuka bukunya berusaha berkonsentrasi, karena ujian sudah di depan mata. Sedangkan L duduk (baca: berjongkok) di depan komputer sambil menggigiti jempolnya terlihat sedang memikirkan kasus yang sedang dikerjakannya seperti biasa. Raito sadar kalau saat itu ada yang aneh dengan L. Bukan. Bukan cara duduknya atau kebiasaannya menggigiti jempol, karena semua itu adalah hal yang biasa, tapi bahasa tubuh L yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Raito melirik kembali ke arah L yang duduk di seberang ruangan memunggunginya. Entah kenapa Raito merasa kalau L sedang gelisah. Mungkin karena tangan kirinya yang terus mengetuk meja dengan ritme tidak beraturan atau karena dia menggigiti jempolnya lebih parah dari biasanya. Raito tidak tahu dengan pasti tapi dari pengalamannya hidup bersama L selama dua tahun, dia sangat _yakin_ kalau L sedang gelisah.

"Ryuuzaki," panggil Raito.

Tubuh pria berambut hitam itu menegang sesaat tapi kemudian rileks kembali.

"Ada apa Raito-kun?" tanyanya tanpa membalikkan tubuh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Saya baik-baik saja Raito-kun. Saya sama sekali tidak menginginkan _cake_ atau apapun."

'Sudah kuduga,' pikir Raito.

Raito tersenyum miring. "Ryuuzaki kalau kau mau makan _cake_ sebaiknya kau membeli sendiri. Aku tidak akan membelikannya untukmu karena besok aku ada ujian," kata Raito tegas.

L mencibir. "Raito-kun seharusnya tahu kalau saya benci keluar."

"Tentu saja aku tahu tapi melihat kau gelisah seperti itu aku jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Jadi, kau bisa memilih antara berhenti bersikap gelisah atau membeli _cake_ sendiri."

"Saya lebih memilih opsi ketiga yaitu Raito-kun membelikan saya _cake strawberry_. Setelah itu, dia bisa kembali belajar."

"Tidak ada opsi ketiga L!" sahut Raito. "Sesekali pergi keluar adalah hal yang baik untukmu."

"Saya benci pergi keluar," kata L datar. "Raito-kun seharusnya tidak menyuruh Watari berlibur."

"Apa kau tidak punya hati?! Pria tua malang itu sedang sakit dan kau malah menyuruhnya terus bekerja?"

"Tapi Watari juga selalu menyuruh saya bekerja."

"Demi Tuhan Ryuuzaki! Pekerjaanmu..."

"Saya tahu, pekerjaan Watari dan saya berbeda. Raito-kun dan saya sudah membahas ini berkali-kali. Tapi saya tidak ingin mengambil resiko dibunuh dengan pergi keluar."

"Ryuuzaki! Tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau adalah L di kota ini! Bahkan aku yakin tidak akan ada yang menyangka sama sekali kalau kau adalah L, detektif terhebat di dunia."

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu Raito-kun, kemungkinan itu selalu ada. Saya bisa bertahan hingga sekarang karena tidak pernah lengah."

Kesabaran Raito sudah habis. Digamitnya lengan L kemudian diseretnya hingga keluar.

"Jangan pulang sebelum kau membeli _cake_ yang **kau** mau!" seru Raito kesal kemudian membanting pintu.

L hanya mematung di tempatnya sambil menggigiti ibu jarinya.

"Ah Raito-kun kejam. Dia bahkan tidak membiarkan saya memakai sepatu terlebih dahulu," kata L sambil menatap kakinya yang telanjang. "Yah, saya tidak peduli. Lagipula saya tidak suka se..."

Sebelum L menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sepasang sepatu hampir mengenai wajahnya.

"Terima kasih Raito-kun," seru L dari luar.

* * *

Dia mengira, setelah malam itu L tidak akan pernah mau pergi ke luar lagi tapi, betapa kagetnya dia, ketika keesokan harinya L pergi di jam yang sama.

"Raito-kun, saya pergi dulu," kata L sambil berjalan keluar.

"Kau apa?" tanya Raito kaget.

"Saya bilang saya akan pergi Raito-kun," kata L dengan sabar.

"Kurasa hari ini akan datang badai atau gempa," ujar Raito.

"Raito-kun mengejek saya. Kalau begitu, apa Raito-kun mau membelikan saya _cake_?"

"Ah bukan begitu maksudku hanya saja rasanya aneh..." Raito tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Saya rasa pergi keluar bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk. Lagipula, saya jadi bisa mencoba berbagai jenis _cake_. Apa kau tahu kalau toko kue yang saya datangi kemarin selalu menyiapkan menu yang berbeda setiap harinya?" tanya L dengan mata berbinar.

Raito menatap curiga pada L tapi kemudian hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dia masih merasa ada yang aneh tapi tidak memperdulikannya. Meskipun alasannya keluar hanya demi mencoba _cake_ yang berbeda setiap hari, sesekali pergi keluar akan memberi efek yang baik untuk kehidupan sosial L.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Kejadian yang sama terus terulang tiga hari berturut-turut bahkan ketika Watari sembuh pun L tetap pergi keluar di waktu yang sama. Awalnya Watari juga kaget dengan perubahan yang tiba-tiba tersebut namun tidak berkomentar lebih jauh tentang itu.

Semua misteri akhirnya terjawab ketika kemarin Sayu, adik Raito, menghubunginya.

"Nii-chan," kata Sayu terdengar hati-hati.

"Ya. Ada apa Sayu?" tanya Raito sedikit khawatir. Biasanya Sayu selalu terdengar ceria dan bersemangat.

"Kau sedang dimana?"

"Aku? Di rumah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"..."

"Sayu?"

"Ah maaf tidak jadi saja. Sepertinya aku salah lihat," kata Sayu cepat.

Raito mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sayu aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Katakan ada masalah apa," perintah Raito. Dia tiba-tiba saja mendapat firasat buruk.

"Aku... Tadi aku melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Ryuuzaki-san di sebuah toko kue," kata Sayu pelan.

"Oh itu! Luar biasa 'kan? Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya tapi Ryuuzaki jadi tidak takut lagi pergi ke luar. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

"Nii-chan... Aku bukannya mau mengadu atau apa, tapi kurasa aku tahu sebabnya."

Jantung Raito berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya mendengar perkataan Sayu.

"Aku melihat Ryuuzaki-san bersama seorang wanita di toko kue itu."

Raito tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya.

"Apa kau yakin Sayu? Apa kau tidak salah lihat?"

"Kupikir juga aku mungkin salah lihat... tapi hanya sedikit orang yang memiliki cara duduk yang sama dengan Ryuuzaki-san bukan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Raito tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Terima kasih Sayu. Aku akan memastikannya sendiri," kata Raito setelah dia menemukan suaranya kembali.

**=Flasback end=**

Dan sekarang di sinilah Raito membuntuti L. Sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah meragukan L sekali pun. Raito ingin mempercayainya tapi kali ini keraguannya terhadap kesetiaan L semakin membesar.

Sementara Raito sibuk dengan pikirannya, L dan wanita berambut panjang itu masuk ke dalam sebuah toko perhiasan. Tidak ingin tertangkap basah, Raito masuk ke dalam toko buku di seberang toko perhiasan tersebut. Dari sana Raito memata-matai keduanya. Di dalam toko permata Raito bisa melihat L dan wanita itu sedang memilih cincin. Satu hal yang membuat hatinya pedih adalah ketika L memasangkan cincin yang dipilihnya pada wanita itu. Raito tidak tahan lagi melihat pemandangan keduanya begitu bahagia memilih cincin, dia segera keluar dari toko buku dan berlari pulang.

"Selamat datang Raito-san," sapa Watari seperti biasa. "Apa ada masalah?" tanya Watari khawatir ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Raito yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Watari. Tidak perlu khawatir... Aku mungkin akan pergi untuk sementara. Sampaikan pada L, dia tidak perlu mencariku!" kata Raito sambil bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan L. Dia segera membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper.

Watari yang malang hanya bisa berdiri serba salah. Dia tidak yakin apa yang L perbuat hingga membuat Raito semarah ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar, malah sepertinya mereka _selalu_ bertengkar, namun tidak pernah sampai seperti ini.

Sambil membereskan barangnya, Raito memutar otaknya, kemana dia akan pergi setelah keluar dari tempat ini. Raito merasa sangat yakin kalau dia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah orang tuanya karena dia pasti akan dicecar oleh ayahnya. Dua tahun yang lalu, ketika Raito menyatakan bahwa dia akan tinggal bersama L kedua orang tuanya setuju hingga ayahnya mengetahui kalau hubungan Raito dan L bukan hanya sebatas teman melainkan sepasang kekasih. Saat itu, ayahnya luar biasa sangat marah. Bagaimana tidak, hingga saat itu Raito adalah putra kebanggaannya, anak emasnya yang dia yakin tidak akan mempermalukan nama keluarga. Sampai sekarang, Shoichiro Yagami masih tidak menerima kenyataan kalau anaknya, anak _lelaki_nya, menyukai _pria_ lain. Kalau saat itu, Sayu dan Sachiko (ibunya) tidak menenangkannya, Shoichiro pasti tidak akan pernah lagi mengakui Raito sebagai anggota keluarga Yagami.

"_Kalau di masa depan kau dicampakkan lelaki itu," kata Shoichiro Yagami tajam, "jangan pernah berharap kau akan diterima kembali dengan tangan terbuka di rumah ini!"_

Begitulah perkataan ayahnya dulu.

Raito menghela napas panjang. "Kemana sekarang aku harus pergi?" tanyanya pelan pada udara kosong.

* * *

Raito setengah berharap kalau L akan mengejarnya tetapi hingga detik ini manusia panda itu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Padahal, dengan uang dan jaringan informannya yang luas, sangat mudah bagi L melacak keberadaan Raito sekarang.

'Apakah aku tidak berarti lagi bagimu L? Apa aku _pernah_ bererti bagimu?' pikir Raito sedih.

Sudah tiga hari terlewati semenjak dia pergi dari tempat L. Sekarang dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang berlokasi tidak jauh dari kampusnya. Raito bersyukur dia selalu menyisihkan uangnya sendiri untuk ditabung sehingga dia bisa menyewa tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang. Baru kali ini dia merasakan kesulitan hidup seorang diri karena selama ini dia tinggal dengan L yang tidak pernah kekurangan secara finansial.

"Ah ini buruk! Tanpa sadar aku sudah terlalu bergantung pada Ryuuzaki," gerutu Raito.

Raito membenamkan wajah di tangannya. "Sial seperti bukan aku saja! Ingat kau adalah Raito Yagami! Raito Yagami tidak akan putus asa hanya karena masalah seperti ini saja!" serunya menyemangati diri.

Raito menyandarkan diri di kursi meja makannya. Memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk memulai kembali hidupnya, mungkin mencari pekerjaan sambilan atau membantu profesornya (mereka pasti menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka). Raito tersenyum tipis, merasa secercah semangat sudah kembali pada dirinya. Sudah lama dia tidak merasa seperti ini, sejak dia tinggal bersama L.

L...

Ya! Dia juga harus berusaha melupakan L. Di dunianya yang baru tidak akan ada lagi orang bernama L dalam hatinya!

Raito merenggangkan badannya. "Aku jadi bersemangat kalau memikirkan begitu banyak yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Tapi, pertama-tama aku menyelesaikan semua ujianku dengan baik. Tingga dua hari lagi ujian akan selesai, aku sungguh tidak sabar!"

* * *

Setelah ujian terakhir selesai, Raito segera membereskan tasnya dan segera pergi menuju ruangan seorang profesor. Profesor itu begitu senang Raito mau membantu proyeknya, dia sudah lama meminta bantuan Raito namun selama ini Raito selalu menolaknya. Itu karena dulu Raito bekerja membantu L hingga dia tidak sempat meluangkan waktu untuk membantu profesornya.

Raito mulai bekerja pada profesornya hari itu juga. Hari sudah sore ketika Raito menyerahkan hasil pekerjaannya pada sang profesor.

"Kerja yang sangat bagus, Yagami-kun," puji profesornya. "Aku sudah banyak mendengar berita tentangmu tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kemampuanmu sehebat ini."

Raito tersenyum sopan mendengar pujian yang sudah tidak terasa aneh lagi di telinganya. "Sensei, pujian Anda terlalu berlebihan," kata Raito rendah hati.

"Tidak Yagami-kun kau, kemampuanmu sungguh luar biasa. Sayang sekali kalau kau menyiakannya," kata profesor. "Apa rencanamu setelah lulus?"

"Saya selalu ingin meneruskan jejak ayah saya sebagai penyelidik kepolisian."

"Dengan kemampuanmu aku yakin kau akan menjadi penyelidik terhebat di Jepang, Yagami-kun. Baiklah terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku tidak mau membuat calon penyelidik terhebat kelelahan. Otsukaresama."

"Otsukaresama," jawab Raito sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan berbalik pergi keluar dari ruangan sang profesor.

Selama perjalanan pulang, mau tidak mau Raito memikirkan pengalaman hari ini yang tenyata tidak semenarik yang dibayangkannya. Dengan enggan Raito harus mengakui kalau menyelesaikan kasus bersama L lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan mengurusi penelitian profesornya. Selain itu, Raito bosan mendengar pujian dari profesor itu, bukannya dia tidak suka. Tidak! Raito menyenangi (bahkan menikmati) pujian dan kekaguman orang-orang pada dirinya. Tapi, pujian dari profesornya tadi hanya terasa seperti pujian yang diterima dari seorang pengagum, bukan pujian yang menyiratkan pengakuan kemampuannya di mata sang profesor. Hal ini membuat Raito sedikit kecewa. Lagi-lagi pikirannya melayang kembali pada L. Hanya pujian dari L yang bisa membuatnya puas.

Tanpa terasa Raito sudah tiba di depan kompleks apartemennya. Dia menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya yang terletak di lantai dua. Ketika akan membuka kunci, pintu apartemennya terbuka sendiri. Raito menyentakkan kepalanya.

"Okaerinasai, Raito-kun," sahut seorang wanita berambut panjang dari dalam apartemen_nya._

"Kau!" seru Raito kaget.

"Ryuuzaki-san sudah menunggu di dalam," kata wanita itu sambil memberikan jalan pada Raito.

"Ini rumahku, kau tidak perlu menyuruhku masuk," kata Raito dingin.

Wanita itu memandangnya lekat-lekat. "... Maafkan saya."

Mereka berdua pun masuk dan langsung disapa oleh L yang sedang duduk (berjongkok) di depan meja makan sambil menikmati sepotong kue.

"Raito-kun, akhirnya kau pulang juga! Saya sudah menunggu selama enam jam," kata L sambil mengunyah kuenya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dan siapa wanita ini?" tanya Raito sambil menunjuk wanita berambut panjang tadi.

"Seperti yang sedang Raito-kun lihat, saya sedang makan kue. Dan ini adalah Misora Naomi-san. Dulu kami pernah bekerja sama menangi kasus pembunuhan berantai di LA."

"Salam kenal, nama saya Misora Naomi. Ryuuzaki-san banyak bercerita tentangmu," kata Misora Naomi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Tapi Raito tidak mau dan tidak pernah berniat untuk menjabat tangan itu. Tahu bahwa Raito tidak akan menjabat tangannya, Naomi menarik kembali tangan yang sudah terulur tadi ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Lalu apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Raito sedikit kasar.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya sehingga timbul suasana hening yang tidak menyenangkan.

Naomi berdehem. "Ryuuzaki-san!" katanya dengan nada mengingatkan.

"Apa saya harus mengatakannya? Bagaimana kalau Nomi-san saja? Bukankah tadi dia sudah berjanji akan membantu saya?"

"Aku akan membantumu tapi kau harus mengatakannya sendiri!"

"Tapi saya..."

"Aku akan membelikan _cake_ untukmu Ryuuzaki," sahut Raito tiba-tiba.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari siapa pun, dia segera melesat keluar. Tidak membawa apapun, bahkan tidak membawa jaketnya padahal di luar sangat dingin dan suara gemuruh yang menandakan akan turun hujan terus terdengar.

"Kurasa dia marah," gumam Naomi.

"Kenapa?" tanya L bingung.

"Ryuuzaki-san menurutku lebih baik kau mengejar Raito-kun sekarang juga."

* * *

Raito duduk di sebuah bangku taman, air hujan mengguyur tubuhnya tanpa henti. Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup tapi Raito tidak peduli. Untuk sekarang, dia tidak bisa peduli pada apapun selain rasa sakit di dadanya. Raito yakin dia bukan seorang yang cengeng atau emosional tapi kali ini berbeda. Baru sekarang dia merasakan emosi yang aneh ini yang membuat hatinya sangat sakit.

Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Raito mengangkat tangan untuk mengeringkan wajahnya dari air mata tapi usahanya sia-sia karena hujan masih turun dengan deras dan air matanya juga tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Sialan," isaknya. "Sejak kapan aku jadi begini?"

Raito membenamkan wajah di tangannya.

"Raito-kun," panggil sebuah suara.

Raito tersentak kaget tapi tidak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa maumu, Ryuuzaki?" bentaknya.

"Raito-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya L.

Raito mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus mata L. "Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?!"

L menelengkan kepalanya. "Naomi-san bilang, Raito-kun marah pada saya. Kenapa?"

"Demi Tuhan L! Kau adalah detektif terhebat di dunia. Pikirkan sendiri kenapa!"

"... Apakah Raito-kun cemburu?"

"Selamat! Jenius sekali L! Kau berhasil menebaknya dengan tepat dan cepat," sindir Raito tajam.

"Saya tidak mengerti. Raito-kun cemburu pada siapa? Dan Kenapa?" tanya L lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Raito sangat ingin memukul wajah L sekarang ini jadi tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia langsung melakukannya. Tubuh L sedikit terhuyung saat tinju Raito mendarat di wajahnya. Raito bersiap menghindari tendangan balasan yang biasanya akan diberikan oleh L. Namun tebakannya salah karena L sama sekali tidak berniat menendangnya.

"Ugh!" erang Raito tertahan saat L memiting tubuhnya ke tanah berlumpur. "Ryuuzaki, lepaskan aku!"

"Saya tidak akan melepaskan Raito-kun."

Raito meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Ryuuzaki menahan tubuhnya tetap di tempat.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

"Raito-kun, dengarkan saya!" peritah L.

"Lepaskan aku dulu baru aku akan mendengarmu," balas Raito.

"Saya tahu Raito-kun akan kabur begitu saya melepaskannya."

"Tidak, aku berjanji tidak akan kabur."

L tampak memikirkan tawaran Raito.

"... Tidak. Sebaiknya saya tidak mengambil resiko," kata L sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ryu.. hmpph," kata-kata Raito terputus ketika L tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Raito, dengan refleks, membalas ciuman L. Raito tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, di satu sisi hatinya masih sakit karena L tapi di sisi lain dia merindukan L lebih dari apapun. L melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan mereka sudah kehabisan napas. Keduanya saling bertatapan, berusaha membaca apa yang ada dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Raito-kun, apa kau... apa kau..."

Raito memandang L dengan heran. Baru kali ini dia mendengar L terbata-bata. Selain itu, wajahnya juga tiba-tiba merona dan bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan ketegangan. Raito mengenyampingkan perasaan sakit hatinya terlebih dahulu.

"Ryuuzaki, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Raito.

"Apa kau..." L memulai lagi.

Raito mengangkat alisnya. Sementara L masih salah tingkah dan berkutat dengan pita suaranya yang bermasalah.

Mata Raito tiba-tiba membulat ngeri. "Ryuuzaki, apa kau ingin berpisah denganku?" bisiknya.

"Hah?! Tidak! Bukan itu! Kenapa Raito-kun bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" sahut L kaget.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?" balas Raito.

"Apa kau... ApaRaito-kunmaumenikahdengansaya?" tanya L cepat tanpa jeda di setiap katanya. "Oh! Akhirnya saya mengatakannya juga. Sungguh melegakan."

"Kau apa?" tanya Raito tidak percaya.

L tersenyum gugup padanya. "Saya bertanya apakah Raito-kun mau menikah dengan saya?"

"Tapi... Kau... Naomi-san..." kata Raito tidak jelas.

L mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jawabannya hanya dua Raito-kun: ya atau tidak... Dan kenapa kau membawa-bawa nama Naomi-san?"

"Kupikir kau akan meninggalkanku?!" seru Raito.

"Lagi-lagi saya tidak mengerti apa yang Raito-kun katakan. Tolong ceritakan lebih rinci."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Naomi-san?" tanya Raito tidak memperdulikan perintah L.

"Sudah saya katakan dulu kami pernah bekerja sama memecahkan kasus pembunuhan di LA," jawab L sambil menganalisa apa maksud dari pertanyaan Raito.

"Dan sekarang apa yang sedang dilakukannya disini?"

"Dia pulang untuk menemui keluarganya karena tiga bulan lagi Naomi-san akan menikah dengan tunangannya, Raye Penber-san," jawab L yang masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Raito.

"Kalau begitu kenapa akhir-akhir ini kalian sering bertemu?"

Mata L bersinar ketika mendengar pertanyaan Raito yang terakhir. Akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Raito.

"Ah! Sekarang saya sudah mengerti semuanya. Raito-kun mengira saya berselingkuh dengan Naomi-san. Bukankah begitu?"

Dengan enggan Raito menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bodoh sekali, Raito-kun. Saya tidak mengira Raito-kun akan berasumsi buruk terhadap saya," kata L kecewa.

"Memangnya aku harus berasumsi apalagi saat kalian berdua masuk ke toko perhiasan dan mulai memilih cincin. Juga saat _kau_ memakaikan cincin-cincin itu pada_nya_, hah?!" seru Raito marah.

"Tapi cincin itu saya beli untuk Raito-kun," kata L tanpa basa-basi.

Raito menatapnya tidak percaya.

L mengangkat tangan Raito dan menelitinya. "Ukuran tangan kalian hampir sama jadi saya mengajak Naomi-san supaya tidak salah ukuran. Raito-kun pasti akan marah kalau saya memberinya ukuran yang salah 'kan?"

"Kau mengajak Naomi-san untuk mencari tahu ukuran yang tepat? Kenapa tidak mengajakku langsung?"

"Karena saya ingin memberi kejutan untuk Raito-kun."

"Kau apa?" tanya Raito kaget untuk kesekian kalinya.

L mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. "Memangnya saya tidak boleh memberi kejutan?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku L," kata Raito merasa sedikit bersalah. Tapi dia masih punya satu pertanyaan lagi. " Lalu kenapa kau baru menjemputku hari ini?"

"Karena Raito-kun berpesan pada Watari agar saya tidak mencarinya maka saya pikir Raito-kun ingin belajar sendirian dan tidak ingin diganggu," jawab L polos sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau... ughh..." Raito tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena dia tahu L mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Saya kenapa?"

Raito mengehela napas dalam kemudian menggelengkan kepala sedikit. "Maafkan aku L, aku sudah meragukanmu," kata Raito pelan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Raito-kun. Nah, sekarang apa jawabanmu, Raito-kun?" tanya L gugup.

Wajah Raito merona. "Kau sudah tahu jawabanku Ryuuzaki."

L menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya harus mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Raito-kun."

"Tentu saja aku mau, bodoh," kata Raito sambil menarik kepala L dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

L menatapnya kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Sepertinya ini saat dimana saya harus memasangkan cincin ini," katanya sambil mengacungkan sebuah kotak.

Raito ikut tersenyum lebar. "Ryuuzaki, biasanya orang normal melamar kekasihnya sambil berlutut lho."

"Tapi Raito-kun, saya bukan orang normal. Saya adalah detektif no.1 di dunia jadi saya rasa saya tidak perlu berlutut... Lagipula saya senang dengan posisi kita sekarang ini."

Raito merasakan wajahnya memanas. Saat ini, L masih menindihnya atau lebih tepatnya sekarang L duduk di daerah sekitar pinggangnya.

"Kurasa kau memang bukan orang normal Ryuuzaki tapi orang mesum, _sangat_ mesum," bantah Raito.

L menyeringai. "Saya pikir Raito-kun suka ketika saya..."

"Ahh cukup! Cukup! Baiklah terserah kau mau berlutut atau tidak. Cepat pasangkan cincinnya!" potong Raito cepat.

L tersenyum lembut. "Raito-kun tidak pernah mengecewakan saya," katanya sambil berdiri. L mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Raito berdiri yang langsung disambut oleh Raito. Tanpa disangka, L kemudian berlutut.

"Raito, apa kau mau menikah dengan saya?" ulangnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau," jawab Raito. Dia yakin tidak akan pernah merasa bosan berapa kali pun L mengulangi adegan ini.

L memakaikan cincinnya di jari manis kiri Raito (1). Kemudian dia berdiri dan mengecup kening, pipi, dan bibir Raito dengan lembut lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Raito membalas pelukannya.

"Raito-kun, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Sebelum kita berdua sakit," kata L kemudian di telinga Raito.

Raito baru sadar kalau hujan sudah mulai reda dan tubuh mereka benar-benar basah kuyup.

"Kau benar Ryuuzaki. Ayo kita pulang."

"Naomi-san juga pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu kita."

"Ahh aku harus meminta maaf padanya karena tadi sudah bersikap kasar... Dan berterima kasih karena cincin ini pas sekali ukurannya," kata Raito sambil mengamati cincinnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

L tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Raito. "Bukan hanya karena itu saja, Raito-kun juga harus berterima kasih pada Naomi-san karena dia yang sudah mendorong saya untuk melamar Raito-kun."

"Jadi ini semua memang bukan idemu? Sudah kukira ada yang aneh," kata Raito sebal.

"Jangan marah dulu. Naomi-san memang yang mendorong saya tapi niat untuk melamar Raito-kun sudah ada sejak lama."

"Lalu kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau melamarku?"

"Ah.. itu... saya..." gagap L. Dia berdehem kemudian melanjutkan dengan wajah merona karena malu. "Saya takut Raito-kun akan menolak saya."

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku menolak 'kan?!"

"Maaf... Naomi-san memang benar kalau Raito-kun tidak akan menolak karena Raito-kun mencintai saya sama besarnya dengan saya mencintai Raito-kun."

Mendengar kata 'cinta' dari mulut L membuat Raito mengehentikan langkahnya.

"Raito-kun?" tanya L melihat Raito yang masih syok.

"Ryuuzaki, kurasa hari ini akan ada badai atau gempa," kata Raito otomatis.

L mencibir. "Lagi-lagi Raito-kun mengejek saya," kata L sambil berbalik pergi.

Raito yang sudah sadar dari kekagetannya langsung mengejar L. Saat berhasil menyusulnya, Raito melingkarkan lengannya di lengan L.

Mereka pun berjalan pulang dengan dilatar belakangi langit sore yang cerah sehabis hujan.

**=Owari=**

* * *

(1) Eh, bener kan ya di jari manis kiri?

* * *

Wooow akhirnya selesai juga :D walaupun harusnya nyelesein dua fic lainnya, walaupun harusnya belajar buat ujian, walaupun harusnya ngerjain tugas yang bertumpuk, pada akhirnya aku tetep aja nulis fic ini sampe tamat hahahahah


End file.
